The Color Purple
by Sparken
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald, night-guard for a 1987 Fazbear pizzeria has been in some deep stuff lately. On the trail of a murderer, he has been in a wild goose chase with his pal Phone Guy. They're knee deep in strange, and the only clue they have is the color purple.
1. I: Goose Chase

**The Color Purple**

" _You won't find me. But I have left clues on purpose, just for your little goose chase."_

 _note one by Unknown_

Cameras. That was what his job was all about. Just cameras.

A man stared at the monitor's screen, winding the music box for the Marionette. That man was Jeremy Fitzgerald, a twenty two year old, just looking for a simple job.

But no, he had to deal with murderous animatronics. Just his luck. But then five children had to go missing. Jeremy was curious why, but he realized he made a huge mistake.

Now this murder thought he was hunting him down, leaving clues behind for Jeremy's goose chase. One of the important clues was the color purple, just like the staff's uniform color. Purple.

Jeremy dubbed this man as the Purple Guy. Jeremy asked Phone Guy if he knew any suspicious employeees. Sadly, Phone Guy had shook his head.

When it hit six in the morning, it was straight to work. Hunting down the one and only, Purple Guy. Jeremy found that one of his victims were possessing a certain puppet.

He also found some blood on the Golden Freddy suit, giving it to the police, turned out it was blood of Freddy Jackson, a nine year old.

Ironically, Freddy was stuffed in well… Freddy. Jeremy then jumped to a conclusion. The animatronics were possessed. Which was why they were hunting Jeremy down.

Anger blinded them. The bells echoed throughout the pizzeria. Jeremy stood up, smiling. "Oh, Purple Guy, you're going to wish you never left me clues!" Jeremy exclaimed.

* * *

 **Cloud Plaza**

Jeremy entered his home. His parents were asleep. He quietly entered his room and closed the door. The night-guard yawned before throwing his backpack on the bed.

Jeremy sat on his chair, and powered on his laptop. He typed in his password and got on Google Chrome, the browser he had been using to find the clues, victims and such of Purple Guy.

He typed in the words, Freddy Fazbear Missing Children. A ton of search results came up. But Jeremy clicked on images. There, he saw pictures of the victims before they were murdered.

One caught his eye. "Thomas Dickinson, always liked puppets..." Jeremy read aloud. Jeremy remembered that the first victim possessed the puppet, or better known as the Marionette.

So this could mean, that Thomas Dickinson is the Marionette. He lightly tapped his index finger on his lip, thinking why the Purple Guy would murder Thomas. Thomas looked to be no older than the age of five.

All of Purple Guy's victims were under ten, they were easy to convince. But a nine year old is hard. Jeremy typed in Freddy Jackson missing. Images of Freddy on a child missing poster were in the images section.

But Jeremy noticed one thing out of all the images, the name of the guy who called Freddy being missing was blurred out. "Why would it be blurred out?" Jeremy asked. He then searched up Freddy Jackson.

In the images section, Freddy Jackson was seen with his father. What Jeremy found interesting was that the victims of Purple Guy were there as well. Meaning, that he did know them. They weren't random! The victims were perfectly selected.

But, the victims were lined in order. Thomas was first and four other children. Freddy Jackson was last. Jeremy took a closer look at the order.

They were similar to the order of the murders. Jeremy then heard his phone ring. He answered it, only to hear a deep gruff voice.

"You're coming close, my puppet. But not everything is what it seems..." The man then hung up. Of course, this was the Purple Guy. Jeremy took his last sentence as information.

"Not everything is what it seems..." He repeated. Jeremy then searched up Freddy Fazbear's Missing Children. In the images, dead children were there. Just dead children. Weirdly enough, there was even security footage.

Jeremy clicked on it, seeing a bunny suit lure four children into the backroom. That was where the SpringBonnie and SpringFreddy suits were, with Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy.

Jeremy decided to call Phone Guy. If there was anyone who knew a lot about the Springlock suits, it would be him. Phone Guy answered. "Hello?"

"Look, I found something interesting. Purple Guy knew the children he murderer, but I've only been to find two of their names. One is Thomas Dickinson who is currently possessing the puppet, and Freddy Jackson who is possessing Freddy Fazbear. Now, I found security footage right before the murders… and a bunny lured four children into the backstage."

"Well, it couldn't have been Toy Bonnie nor Old Bonnie. The only other bunny suit we have is… oh my god. He used SpringBonnie. There can be some clues in there."

"That is what I'm thinking. I'll check on my next shift."

"Alright, goodbye."

Jeremy hung up. If Purple Guy knew the children, why would he murder them? It made no sense. Jeremy shut off his laptop and went to sleep. He closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 **12 AM**

 **MUSIC: Tally Hall – Turn The Lights Off**

Jeremy locked the door behind him. He immediately ran to the backroom, carrying his flashlight. He could hear the sound of mechanical parts moving. "Shit." Jeremy muttered. He opened the backroom, seeing the old gang stand up, stare at Jeremy.

"The monster!" Bonnie exclaimed. Jeremy backed away in fear. Just like he said, anger blinded them. The old gang chased after the night-guard. Jeremy entered his office, seeing Toy Freddy.

The brown bear then chased after Jeremy as well. The night-guard ran into Prize Corner, boarding the door. Jeremy panted heavily. He didn't see the box open behind him. "You… killed us…"

Jeremy turned around, seeing the levitating puppet. "Thomas! No, you have to believe me! Thomas!" The puppet didn't listen. He screeched and tackled Jeremy, knocking him unconscious.

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, seeing the toy and old animatronics carry him to the backstage. "Get off!" The night-guard struggled to break free from the animatronics' grasp, but they were too strong.

"Hopefully, Phone Guy can forgive me." Jeremy managed to free his left hand, he grabbed the stun baton from his pocket and jabbed Toy Bonnie with it. The toy bunny fell to the ground, Jeremy then stunned Foxy, who also fell to the ground.

The night-guard stunned the remaining animatronics. "You'll reactivate." Jeremy went into the backstage, looking for the suit. He pulled out his electronic torch, finding that he was in front of the suit.

Jeremy opened the SpringBonnie suit and saw a purple cloth with a note stuck to it. The night-guard grabbed it, reading it aloud. "Behind you..." Jeremy was then hit by a wooden plank, falling unconscious. All he could hear was a deep chuckle.

 **?**

Jeremy opened his eyes, only to realize his hands and legs were tied to a chair. "You know, I thought I wouldn't have to worry about you… but when you found that suit, I had to do something. Now, who is helping you? Is it Phone Guy?" The purple man asked.

The man stayed in the shadows, but Jeremy could see his silhouette. "Well, have fun staying here. Now, I'll be on my way to hunt that Phone Guy down."

* * *

 **The Crimson Plaza**

A nickname, that's what his employees called it. But he found it more of a rank instead. They always called him Phone Guy or The Unknown. Why? They never saw his face, well, one did.

And it was that purple bastard. The day when he hired Purple Guy, he regretted it. Of course, he didn't know. He said he was trustworthy and convincing with children, plus, business was low that day.

Hopefully, Jeremy was safe. That purple man could have messed up the toy animatronic's facial scanners. They just stare at the adults now, with hatred.

Phone Guy sighed, rubbing his forehead. It had been only a day since Jeremy had got on this goose chase, now he was involved. It was boring, yes, but at the same time Phone Guy found it interesting.

There was a knock to his door, but it was in a pattern. Four knocks, he remembered a pattern. From the Purple Guy, when he hired him.

But, why would he be here? It was twelve thirty. No one would be here. Still, Phone Guy was curious. The phone man grabbed the pocket knife, just to be prepared.

Phone Guy opened the door, seeing the purple man. "Hey." Purple Guy greeted, the purple man then went for a quick jab. The phone man dodged it, but the knife tattered his shirt.

Phone Guy landed a few blows to Purple Guy's stomach. He grabbed the murderer's shirt collar and threw him at the coffee table, collapsing his lamp and breaking the glass coffee table.

Purple Guy growled and tackled Phone Guy, the two fell to the ground. Purple Guy landed a fury of blows to the phone man, but he still stayed conscious.

Phone Guy grabbed a shard of glass and pierced Purple Guy's shoulder, the red fluid slowly dripped on the floor. Phone Guy took the shard out and attempted to slice the Purple Guy's neck, but the murderer grabbed it. It was a battle between strength. Phone Guy kicked Purple Guy off and threw the shard of glass, hitting Purple Guy's stomach.

"Sorry, but I brought a gun." The purple man pulled out his .22 caliber, equipped with a suppressor.

Four shots rang out, one hitting Phone Guy in the chest. The phone man exited his apartment and ran towards his sedan. He could see the purple man in his side-view mirror.

"You can run, but you'll just end up in the same place as Jeremy Fitzgerald!"

Phone Guy gritted his teeth hearing those words. Purple Guy must have captured Jeremy. The phone man stopped at the corner store for a quick snack.

Phone Guy entered the corner store, civilians stared at him due to the blood. It looked like he murdered someone. Phone Guy grabbed two snicker bars, paid for them and ran off. Only a matter of time before someone reported him to the police.

The phone man decided to call Jeremy. He had this app that showed the location of any missed call, which was very useful in this type of situation. Phone Guy called the captured night-guard. Of course, he didn't pick up.

But he did see the location. Butterfly Street, 77078. Phone Guy smiled. It was time to save Jeremy.

* * *

 **Fredbear's Family Diner | 1981**

A purple car passed by the famous Fredbear's Family Diner. Inside that purple sedan, was the infamous Purple Guy. The diner wasn't important to him. But one thing caught his eye. A child, a lonely child. Purple Guy smiled.

What a perfect opportunity. It was his turn, to take after his father. The purple sedan did a quick U-turn and parked near the family diner. The soon to be murderer exited his sedan, grinning madly.

Purple Guy approached the crying child, who stared at the glassed double-door, seeing SpringFreddy and SpringBonnie. "Are you lost?" The purple man asked in his best soothing voice.

"Yes, I wanted to see Freddy and Bonnie, but my mom didn't let me. I still went and now I lost her." The child replied, his voice cracking. Purple Guy smiled, he rubbed the child's chin.

"Don't worry, I know where your mother is. Follow me." The child grabbed the Purple Guy's hand, who led him to his car. The child entered the sedan along with the soon to be murderer, who pulled out his switch blade.

"Mist-" The child's sentence was cut short by a blade slowly cutting through his chest. The murderer opened the child's chest seeing the rib cage and his organs. Purple Guy grinned madly as he grabbed the organs and placed them in plastic bags.

He then broke each rib cage, one by one. The child sobbed. Purple Guy smiled, blood covered his face. The murderer was enjoying every single moment of this. The murderer then slowly pierced the switch blade into the child's throat, blood spewing out of the wound.

The murderer waited until twelve in the morning. He dragged the child's body and placed the corpse into the box with that puppet. "Best night ever." He murmured before exiting the family diner.

Now it was to return to his son, for the next huge plan. His father always wanted this. Hopefully, he was proud now.

* * *

 **Whoo! Hopefully, you guys like this chapter. Just please, I've been planning this. Anyway, goodbye!**

 **Check out PizzaCatDavid, Shep3rdOfFire, these two make amazing fanfictions.**


	2. II: A New Beginning

_I appreciate your reviews! Yes, I do feel confident about this one. Much different from my latest ones, which were harem. Minor sexual content, a lot of gore as well._

 _There will be no Phone Guy X Jeremy, if any of you were wondering._

 **The Color Purple**

Phone Guy parked in the visitor spot of the complex, near the location he was given due to the missed call. He exited the sedan, heading towards the apartment. He preformed a loud entrance due to kicking down the door.

Jeremy opened his eyes to see Phone Guy, the phone man approached the night-guard and freed him. Jeremy yawned. "This must be his apartment, check for clues."

The two scanned the area, Phone Guy came across a stack of papers. He took those, Jeremy then took some photos. The two then ran off, fleeing the area. Jeremy chuckled as Phone Guy dropped him off at his house. "Man, thanks for rescuing me, heh. Well, anyway, talk to you next shift!" With that the night-guard waved bye and entered his apartment.

Phone Guy clasped the wheel, ever since he went on this goose chase, the memories of hiring Purple Guy, he trusted him reason he wanted to be day-guard to simply kill children.

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza | 1985**

The purple man entered the pizzeria, smiling. He approached the employee, commonly known as Phone Guy. The employee sat at the desk, having a paper in his hand.

The murderer sat on the chair across from him and cleared his throat. "I would like to be moved to day-shift." Purple Guy then said. Phone Guy chuckled, writing those exact words.

"And for what reason?" Phone Guy asked. Purple Guy grunted before pulling out an ACP. 45, glaring at the phone man. Phone Guy became wide-eyed, staring at the weapon.

"Those fucking robots are possessed. Now, I want you to take me to the backroom." The murderer commanded. Phone Guy stood up, as well as Purple Guy. The two went to the backroom, with Purple Guy having a gun to Phone Guy's head.

Phone Guy opened the backstage room, causing the murderer to smile. "Now, don't tell anyone or I'll rip your throat out." Purple Guy growled, the phone man went back to his business, his entire forehead covered with sweat.

"What is he going to do?" Phone Guy asked quietly as he walked over to his desk.

* * *

 **Pepperoni Ravioli Complex**

Purple Guy entered his apartment, seeing the chair empty. His face contorted to a sneer. The purple man screamed and knocked over the chair. He began to punch the brick wall. His knuckles bled, but the murderer didn't care.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, before kicking the wall. He panted heavily, staring at his bloody hands. He had to do what he did best. Murder, and how best to get away with it? Make it look like an accident. Purple Guy smirked.

He still had his day-shift job. Oh, he knew what to do.

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

A dozen kids cornered Mangle, removing her parts and putting some back. The snow fox had her own personal hell, all Jeremy could do was stare. The pizzeria was closing down, making this his last day at the beloved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He then saw a purple man pass by him. Jeremy clenched his teeth and followed the murderer.

He then pinned him to a wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The second day-guard growled at the lanky murderer. Purple Guy simply smiled.

"Have you checked on Kid's Cove?" The purple man sneered. Jeremy gasped and ran to Kid's Cove. Everything was normal, except for the infamous Mangle. His eyes black as the night, with pin-pricked pupils. Mangle's jaw was open, ready to attack.

It all happened too fast. The child, the bite. Mangle sunk his teeth into the child's frontal lobe, blood leaking out. Jeremy kicked the fox off, sadly, the teeth were too deep. The child's frontal lobe was off. Exposed skull and brain could be seen.

The child fell to the ground. Mangle then lunged at the second day-guard. "Get him off of me!" Phone Guy approached the snow fox and stunned her with the baton. Jeremy stood up, panting heavily.

Purple Guy just simply chuckled from the shadows. It all went well. The murderer soon left, knowing today was a good day.

The two entered the manager's office, who stared at his top-hat. His name was Frederick Fazbear, most people called him Mr. Fazbear.

"I was going to reopen once the hype died down, but now…" Mr. Fazbear sighed before picking up his top-hat and placing it on his head. "You two are good employees. Hopefully, I can see you when I reopen the pizzeria. That is, if I'm even the owner… it was good having you two, now please leave."

The two obeyed and left the manager's office. Phone Guy sighed deeply. He pulled out his phone, calling the ambulance and police. "Yes. I need to report a child's frontal lobe being bitten off."

"Now what?" Jeremy asked. Phone Guy chuckled.

"Now we go kill that purple bastard." The phone man replied.

* * *

 **Henwek Drive**

The two followed the purple car in Phone Guy's sedan. "Jeremy, we're close enough. Now!" Phone Guy exclaimed. Jeremy nodded and opened the window.

He shot the car's tires, causing it to swerve. It then flipped over, sinking forever into the deep blue. Jeremy chuckled, surprised it was that easy.

Shots then rang out. "Shit!" Phone Guy exclaimed as the car flipped over and crashed. Two black vans stopped. Eight men stepped out, all carrying guns.

Phone Guy muttered something before kicking open the car door. The phone man stepped out and went to cover. The eight men focused on the phone man. Jeremy then stepped out, pulling the trigger on his weapon.

Two men went down. Jeremy then got behind the car as a flurry of bullets passed by him. The former night-guard blindly shot, luckily, hitting one of the men in the leg.

Phone Guy then stood up, pulling the trigger as well. Three men went down. Three left. The remaining three shot at the car, hitting the gasoline trail from the tank. The whole thing lit on fire, only a matter of time before it exploded.

"Shit! Jeremy, jump! Go!" The phone man exclaimed, the two jumped off the bridge as the car exploded behind them. Debris fell down, almost hitting the two.

They finally fell into the cold ocean. The two immediately swam to shore, shivering. The purple man limped to the black van. Phone Guy growled, he wasn't going to let this purple bastard escape. He aimed at Purple Guy's head, before pulling the trigger.

The bullet went straight through the murderer's head, ripping his skull like paper and his brain like tissue. The purple man fell to the floor, his entire body twitching.

Phone Guy smiled. Knowing he finally did it. He finally killed the infamous Purple Guy. The van carried the corpse and placed it in the van before driving off. Jeremy laughed along with Phone Guy.

They had did it. "Finally, no more worrying about murderers, am I right?" Phone Guy joked. The two sat there staring at the sun. It was a good day. The purple guy was no more.

* * *

 **?**

"He's dead, huh?" A gruff voice asked. One of the minions approached the silhouette, holding the Purple Guy's corpse.

"Yes, Shadow. He is dead." The minion spoke. Shadow Freddy chuckled. He grabbed the corpse and placed it in the SpringBonnie suit. He then turned the crank, causing the endoskeleton to pop in, crushing the corpse.

The minions watched in disgust, but Shadow Freddy smiled. The suit lied on the wall for a while before finally standing back up.

Blood leaked out of the tears and tatters of the suit. "Rise, my Springtrap." Shadow Freddy commanded. The deteriorated bunny smiled wryly. His face full of insanity and anger.

"I want my vengeance." Springtrap growled. Shadow Freddy chuckled. He patted the deteriorated bunny's back.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." The shadow bear assured Springtrap. The deteriorated bunny grunted. He just wanted vengeance. To kill the one they called Phone Guy and his friend Jeremy Fitzgerald.

* * *

 **1994**

A man entered the pizzeria holding an advertisement for the newly opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. That man was known as Michael Schmidt, people called him Mike though.

It was a year ever since he graduated college and he was fucking poor. Mike looked at the pizzeria. He had heard of the place being on a smaller budget, which was a good excuse.

The owner, Mr. Fazbear greeted Mike. "Ah! Are you here for the night-shift?" The owner asked. Mike nodded. Mr. Fazbear patted the soon to be night-guard's back.

"Well, good! Just listen to the man on the phone! He'll fill you in!"

* * *

 **12 AM**

Mike sat on the comfortable swivel chair. The phone then rang, doing a horrible attempt to surprise Mike. The night-guard looked at the cameras as the Phone Guy filled him in.

"Hello? If you're hearing this, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. We used to allow the animatronics to roam at day, but then there was the Bite of '87, yeah… it's amazing how a person can survive without his frontal lobe. Anyway, just check the cameras. Make sure to watch that power! Also, Freddy isn't active that much. So, no worries about him.

You know, I used to work with a night-guard, his name was Jeremy Fitzgerald. We hunted down a murderer and killed him. Purple Guy, if I recall. We went different paths. But, alright, talk to you on your second night." With that, Phone Guy hung up.

Mike raised his eyebrows. He never thought Phone Guy would have an interesting back-story. Hunting down a murderer? Hell, that was something Mike wouldn't do.

Mike realized that Bonnie wasn't on the show stage anymore. The night-guard switched to the Dining Area, seeing the purple bunny stand there.

Bonnie's head slightly faced the camera. "Welcome!" The purple bunny exclaimed, his ears perked. Mike screamed like a little girl.

The night-guard looked at the door, seeing Bonnie there. The purple bunny entered the office, smiling. "How are you?" Mike fell to the ground, his eyes widened.

"I'm good..." The night-guard replied. Bonnie chuckled. The night-guard then stood up, expecting for this bunny to murder him. But he didn't.

"Care to meet the rest of the gang?" Bonnie asked. Mike nodeed hesitantly.

 **?**

Mr. Fazbear grinned as he approached Springtrap. "Does it start now?" The deteriorated bunny asked. Mr. Fazbear nodded, the owner closed his eyes.

His entire body became black as night, before building into something more sinister. A shadow bear. Shadow Freddy sighed deeply. "It's good to be in my true form again. Alright, we'll attack on the fourth night. Remember that."

The deteriorated bunny nodded. Everything was going well. Now it was time for Phone Guy and Jeremy to realize that Purple Guy wasn't dead and that they needed to hunt him down, once more.

Springtrap grunted, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the words, **REMEMBER ME**? He then pinned it to the day-shift guard sign-in.

* * *

 **The Crimson Plaza**

Phone Guy played one of the tapes, looking for something to entertain him. His eyebrows raised when he heard Purple Guy's voice.

 _I hate this place. I hate having to dwell on the past knowing full well what I did. I don't care anymore. Those parents can say anything, what I did was a good thing. Those children fucking deserved it. Even my own son deserved it. I don't care if he dies. Hell, I stuffed him into Freddy. Freddy Jackson will not be missed._

 _Well, I'm hiding in the backroom from those animatronics. No one believes me but there is something fucking wrong with the Marionette. I just know it. The Marionette is probably possessed by my first victim, no… no… what am I saying? That's crazy! All my victims were perfectly chosen and executed._

 _Well, I've signed up for the Reborn project. The whole part is basically when I die, I'm stuffed into one of these fucking robots and I should be able to possess it. Hell, if the children did it, then I can do it as well. Well, when I die, I'll leave more clues for those fuckers hunting me down._

 _Like I said, not everything is what it seems._


	3. III: The Reborn Project

**The Color Purple**

Phone Guy woke up in a flash. He panted heavily. The phone man looked outside his window, it was night. "Was it all a dream?" Phone Guy asked himself. "Did I kill the Purple Guy?"

Phone Guy looked at his calendar which read 1987. The phone man ran his hands through his hair. "It never happened." Phone Guy read one of the papers they grabbed from the apartment.

* * *

Morning  
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

 _So, this is sort of an update. After killing those bastard children, I found this in my laundry. Oh, how excited I was! I hate to admit it, but I actually like writing in this thing, which explains why I was sad when I lost it. But, I found it. Finally._

 _So, I did it. I finally did it. I killed him. Oh poor, Freddy Jackson, would never be able to see his father again. If only he could have taken the role of the Purple Guy. But, nope. He was too weak! A fucking pussy! So, when someone finds this, they'll scratch their heads and realized I was the father of Freddy Jackson! Oh, and his friends, don't even get me started! Annoying as fuck! That kid, Kane, who I stuffed in Bonnie was a real chatterbox, y'know?_

 _They were there when I killed Freddy. They saw it. So to make sure they told no one, had to kill them._

Phone Guy's eyes widened. Purple Guy killed with reason. He killed Freddy because he was too weak to take on the role of the infamous Purple Guy. He killed the other children to make sure they wouldn't spill the beans.

The phone man scratched his head. First was the dream and now it was figuring out the Purple Guy's reason. Everything seemed to be solved. But like Purple Guy said, "Not everything is what it seems..."

Jeremy seemed to be obsessed over the Purple Guy. If Phone Guy disagreed to helping him, he would have never been here in the first place. "So there was no bite, no Mike Schmidt, no nothing. I rescued Jeremy and we grabbed information."

It was all too confusing for Phone Guy's feeble little mind. But he knew one thing, Mr. Fazbear wasn't what he seemed. Is that what the Purple Guy meant? He remembered in the dream seeing Mr. Fazbear turn into a shadow monster thingy.

Phone Guy decided to shrug it off and that he'll deal with it in the morning.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

* * *

Checking cameras, it was his job. Just checking cameras, and avoiding spawns of Satan as well. But, this was never said in the description.

Jeremy just knew it would be bad right after the first night. And he was right. Here Jeremy was, on his fourth night. The night-guard heavily panted as he winded the music box.

Out of all the animatronics, the Marionette scared him the most. Jeremy lowered the monitor and immediately put on his mask. The withered Chica stared at him before leaving.

"Step into my office, don't bother with the door. Get yourself comfortable, we're going to be here for another six hours, all the kids went home." The night-guard told himself.

"I'm the nightly over watch of the party zone."

"With a torch in hand, camera feed on display..." Jeremy winded the box, panting heavily. "A view of every room, when I see a little movement from the corner of my eye..."

Jeremy lowered the monitor once more, putting on the Fazbear mask, seeing the withered Freddy. "Movie quick, hesitate and I'll probably die… probably die…."

"Lights flicker, shadows crawl. I wear the face of my enemy as I hide behind the mask… hide behind the mask..." The withered bear disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait for the demons to travel by, just don't breathe and tremble as I pray behind the mask… pray behind the mask..." The withered gang cornered the night-guard before disappearing.

The phone rang. "Night one, night two, night three, night four! You really are a trooper, so welcome back for more! You keep your wits about you and you know to bide your time. You've got this in control, see I told you'd be fine!"

Jeremy opened the monitor and checked on the mangled mess of parts. "I really don't trust him, he fills me with doubt. That cheerful phone guy's voice as he chats to me about a harmless mangled mess of Foxy 2, just lying on the floor."

The night-guard blinked. "But I blink for a second, he's not there anymore."

The withered and toy gang entered the office, causing Jeremy to put on his mask. The Marionette was leading the charge. The lights flickered.

"Lights flicker, and the shadows crawl. I wear the face of my enemy as I hide behind the mask, hide behind the mask..."

"Wait for the demons to travel by, just don't breathe and tremble as I pray behind the mask, pray behind the mask..." And with that, the morning bells rung. The animatronics went back to their starting places.

Jeremy dropped the Freddy mask on the floor and ran to Parts and Service room. He opened the Spring Freddy suit, seeing the note with the purple cloth. He grabbed it and read it aloud.

"Locked in a room, turning insane, no way out or a way in." The Parts and Service door then closed, Jeremy's eyes widened as he heard a tick before a deep chuckle.

Jeremy slammed his fist on the metallic door. "Shit! No!" Jeremy lied on the floor, hoping for the old animatronics to not activate. The withered brown bear stood up, approaching the night-guard.

"No! Please, Freddy!" The brown bear instead patted Jeremy on the back as the night-guard stood up. Jeremy was confused by this, he had never seen Freddy so friendly.

"You know, I thought all humans were bad..." Freddy said as his voice box glitched, "but not all of them are. Jeremy, my father is the Purple Guy. His name was David Jackson. He wanted to take on the role of the infamous Purple Man, his father. And he did. So, go kick his ass."

Freddy busted down the door and allowed Jeremy to exit. The night-guard looked for the murderer, but he was gone.

* * *

 **The Crimson Plaza**

Phone Guy read the stack of papers he grabbed from Purple Guy's apartment, which had the names of victims. The way they were killed was truly disturbing.

But what was interesting was they were with Purple Guy. They trusted him. But why? Why would those children trust a murderer? Unless, he knew their parents.

Phone Guy then looked up the parent's name, and he was correct. The fathers of the children were apart of The Purple Rise, which wanted royalty due to the color.

But what the phone man found weird was its project. It was dubbed as The Reborn Project, which was to turn a corpse into a living robot.

They were supposed to use the Springlock suits.

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Purple Guy entered the Parts and Services room, carrying a stun baton. The withered gang stood up, their eyes black as night. They growled, causing Purple Guy to smirk.

"Hit me." The faceless bunny attempted to bash the Purple Guy with his guitar but sadly failed, earning a jab in the back, frying his circuits. Foxy sunk his teeth into Purple Guy's shoulder, while Chica grabbed the crowbar and hit the murderer in the back.

The purple man fell to the floor, causing Freddy to smirk. "Sadly, Freddy, things change." The purple man then tapped something on his shirt. A loud pulse then caused the animatronics to fall to the ground. "Electromagnetic pulse, the shit."

The toy animatronics soon became disabled, earning Purple Guy more time. He grabbed the Springlock suits and ran off, knowing full well he completed his task.

 **BU-**

 **Rebooting memory…**

 _ **I hate this place. I hate having to dwell on the fact that I'm left to rot in this fucking suit. I killed those little bastard children. I could feel the two metal sticks go through my jaw and tongue. Even after this UNKNOWN, I still rot.**_

 _ **This is my curse.**_


	4. IV: Stay Calm

**The Color Purple**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Like most adults, Jake Schmidt was going rock-bottom. The only place he could be hired was the famous pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Sadly, the security guard position was already taken. So, Jake had to be a janitor.

As the janitor entered reality once again, he realized a lanky woman was talking to him. Her face looking annoyed. "Hello? Are you listening to me? My son spilled a drink! Clean it up, you fuckwit!" The woman snapped.

Jake chuckled. "Go drink piss and die, you diarrhea gargling cum sponge." The janitor insulted the woman as he went to clean up the mess.

Jake's life wasn't always easy. He had a wife, Michelle Schmidt, who took care of his son, Mike Schmidt. Jake paid the bills while Michelle assisted his son. It was a good thing they had going on..

Jake drenched the mop in water and cleaned the soda spill up. Almost nothing was left behind. He then placed the mop back into the water and walked off with his little cart.

He decided to exit the pizzeria for some peace and quiet. When he did, two police officers cornered him, holding a paper. "We've been watching you. Hitting the gym, working on your kick-boxing. Well, we have a little case for you."

Jake chuckled. Why would police officers want a janitor to assist them? "A murderer dressed in purple has been stealing equipment and murdering children in Freddy's Pizza, now we don't want anyone to know because the manager would hate that.

We want you to find who the murderer is. Just be aware he's a little insane, he dreams of someone helping him and thinks someone else is the murderer."

Jake had one suspect. Jeremy Fitzgerald, he remembered hearing the night-guard telling the Phone Guy about the case. Funny thing was, there was no Phone Guy. He died in 1985.

Plus, Jeremy would always act creepy. His second suspect was Vincent Moore, a calm day-guard, but he sometimes insane. Laughing like the Joker, acting weird around children. Hell, he's even seen him go into the Parts and Service room.

Jake deeply sighed. He'd never though he'd have to turn one of his friends in. He entered the pizzeria once more, seeing the cart with the mop.

The janitor placed the cart in the supply closet. It was time for inspecting. He decided to watch Vincent first. Jake watched the day-shift guard, seeing how he was around children and what he did.

Although it was unlikely, Jake couldn't take any chances. Vincent and Jake were there at Fredbear's Family Diner. Of course, they were children. But they did work to earn some money and save it.

Vincent saw Jake and approached him. "Act normal..." The janitor mumbled. Vincent shook Jake's hand.

"Hey, man. How you've been?" The day-guard asked Jake.

"Nothing much, you?" The janitor asked.

"Doing good, these children really love me." Just then, Mr. Fazbear, their boss approached the two. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Go check the backstage." Mr. Fazbear commanded. Jake and Vincent entered Parts and Services, which was also named the backstage.

There were four dead children lying on the floor, the room smelled of death. Jake saw a bloody knife on the floor. He grabbed it and read the logo. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." He mumbled.

The janitor approached Mr. Fazbear, showing him the knife. "Whoever did this, works here." Mr. Fazbear muttered something before walking off.

Jake was going to have to wait here until twelve in the morning.

 **12 AM**

Jeremy entered the pizzeria, smiling. It was his fifth night. Jake approached the night-guard, his face full of anger. "Did you kill those kids?" The janitor asked.

Jeremy looked at Jake as if he was insane. The night-guard chuckled. "I'm not the Purple Guy." Jeremy defended himself. Jake was tired of this bullshit.

"Then who killed those kids?" Jake stared at the night-guard dressed in purple. Jeremy growled. The night-guard pulled out a switch-blade and attempted to slice the janitor.

The janitor dodged the knife and disarmed Jeremy, causing the knife to fall to the floor. Jake then tackled Jeremy, saddling on top of him.

Jake landed fourteen blows to Jeremy's face, causing him to lose a tooth. Jeremy kicked Jake off and grabbed the fire axe. Jeremy attempted to slash Jake, but the janitor side-stepped to the left.

The axe landed in Toy Freddy, hydraulic fluid leaked out of the wound. Jeremy then tackled the janitor, forgetting the axe. The two fell over the table, tangled in their own fight of anger and betrayal.

Jake grabbed the switch-blade and stabbed Jeremy in the chest. The night-guard fell to the ground, gasping for air. Jake chuckled, knowing he had beaten the Purple Guy.

"I knew it. You were always insane." Jake put his foot on Jeremy's chest, driving the knife deeper. Jeremy chuckled but still winced.

"I won." Jeremy said.

Jake saw all of the animatronics across from him. New to old. The Marionette stood in front of them, all of their eyes were black as night. Jake silently cursed before going through them.

Toy Chica caught his leg, Jake grabbed the axe and chopped it off. The animatronics chased after him. Jake dodged Mangle's bite. He saw the withered Foxy lunge at him, causing the janitor to side-step.

Jake turned around and charged towards the animatronics. Luckily, he was able to use the axe as a shield. Jake laughed as he exited the pizzeria.

"I know who you are, Jeremy. You can't trick me. I know." Jake said to himself as he entered his truck.

 **Exposed!  
 _Local night-guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald has been arrested for murder! He is the infamous Purple Guy! Turns out, he was imaging that he had a friend named Phone Guy and helped him hunt down the Purple Guy._**

 _ **The real Phone Guy is actually dead. Thanks to Jake Schmidt, the pizzeria is finally safe again.**_

Jake smiled. It was a good day. November 14th, 1987. The last day before the pizzeria was shut down, sadly. Jake watched the children play with Mangle, for once they didn't tear him apart.

It was a good day. Mangle then climbed to the ceiling roof, she lunged at Jake, her jaws wide open. Sadly, the janitor was too late. Mangle's jaws completely bit off the janitor's frontal lobe.

Chaos, it was absolute chaos. Children screamed and ran. Vincent pulled out his phone and called 911. "Yes! Hello? I have a man who has his frontal lobe bit off!"

Vincent grabbed the stun baton and stunned Mangle, causing the snow fox to fall to the ground. Vincent then stunned her until her circuits were finally fried.

* * *

 **1996**

Mike stood at his father's grave once more. Due to being hired at the reopened Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Mike wanted to come to his father's grave.

So he could be proud that he followed into his footsteps. He placed a rose on his mother's grave and his father's favorite football team on his grave.

Mike felt warm tears stream from his eyes and onto his cheeks. His girlfriend, Doll was waiting for him inside the sedan. Mike kissed his hand and touched his parent's grave before entering his sedan.

The couple drove off. "At least he did something good." Doll assured Mike. The new night-guard paid no attention. But, deep down inside him, she knew he was right.

He would forever know his father the one who stopped the Purple Man.

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

"Hey. Uh, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place where children can have fun and their parents could relax. Now, I know you may think the place looks like a dump.

But, we have a very small budget, well that is what I was told. I'm actually finishing up my night right now. Anyway, you may see these two buttons on either side.

Those are to protect yourself from the animatronics. Yeah, now, let me get on to that. Ever since Foxy had been out of order, we decided to replace him with a female Foxy! How awesome is that? What is not awesome about a badass female pirate?

Anyway, these animatronics like to roam around the pizzeria ever so often. Mainly due to the servos locking. I was told they used to move in the day, but something happened. I think it was called the Bite of '87.

Yeah, a janitor was bitten. Sadly, he didn't survive. I heard he was a good man!"

Mike grinned, it was fun to hear people call his father a good person. It always cheered him up.

"Sucks he died. Hey, if you were his son, sorry for your loss. My dad died when I was only five. Anyway, off of that subject! Just check the cameras, close the doors and check the lights from time to time. Good night and good luck!" With that, the Phone Man hung up.

Mike closed both of the doors, he then checked the cameras, seeing the bar on red. "Hm, they must take a lot of power." The night-guard reopened the metallic doors.

Well, here he was. In a cramped office, with a fucking cupcake staring at him. The fan didn't do much either. Mike opened the monitor and checked the show stage.

There, he saw the three main animatronics. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Mike then switched to Pirate's Cove, seeing the female Foxy.

She hid herself with the star spangled curtain, smiling. Mike chuckled before lowering the monitor. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Mike opened the monitor and checked the show stage again. Bonnie and Chica were gone. That sent Mike hysteria, who frantically checked the cameras.

He found the indigo bunny in the backroom, staring at the camera. "Okay, that is creepy..." Mike regretted being hired. Oscar, Mr. Fazbear's son, was quite happy to have a night-guard.

Mike then checked the right doorway with the light, seeing the yellow chicken stare at the trembling night-guard. Her jaw wide open, showing her true teeth.

Mike heard a catchy beat echo through the pizzeria. "Wow, nice beat. That phone man didn't tell me about this."

The night-guard decided to make his song with the beat.

"There's a shadow on the wall; stay calm, stay calm." Mike saw the shadow of the indigo bunny across the hall. "There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm." The night-guard told himself as his hands trembled.

"Keep my wits and stay alive, wish I had a nine to five." Mike scanned the entire pizzeria with the security cameras. "There's a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm."

"Every hair is on its end; that's fine. I'm fine." Mike closed the left door on the indigo bunny, who walked away sulking. "Feeling my adrenaline; that's fine. I'm fine."

"I can keep away the creeps, safely from my swivel seat." Mike reopened the left metallic door and checked on the pirate fox who still stayed behind the star spangled curtains. "Something crawling in the vents; that's fine… uh oh..."

"There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm." Mike remarked the animatronics behind haunted, well, that is what he thought. "They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm. They just might drive me crazy! Hit me!"

Mike couldn't find the animatronics, little did he know, they were in Pirate's Cove. "Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza?" Freddy asked the gang.

"Who's this, working at the night-shift?" Bonnie asked, mentioning Mike Schmidt.

"I don't know, but I don't think I like him." The female pirate fox replied, remarking.

"He's so cute, I can feel his heart racing!" Chica exclaimed, the yellow chicken jumping up and down.

"About time we had a new plaything." The indigo bunny chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Another yellow belly balking like a chicken!" Foxy joked, chuckling. Chica frowned.

"Hey!" The yellow chicken snapped.

"Listen, gang, I say that we dig in." Freddy commanded.

Mike saw Bonnie and Chica on each side of the doorways. "They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm. Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm." The night-guard closed both of the doors before reopening them.

"If I've learned one thing it's that: Don't respond to craigslist ads. I can see their second skin; stay calm, stay calm." Mike remarked the endoskeletons.

"In the end there's only me; alright, alright. Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right. I spent Five Night's at Freddy's." Mike closed both of the doors and placed the cup, he then unzipped his pants.

Unlucky for him, Foxy came running down the hallway, seeing Mike. Her right eye twitched before leaving. Mike simply chuckled as he then zipped his pants. He left the pizzeria, relieved that he made it through the first night. "Only four nights to go! Shit..."

"Hey, where did our new friend go?" Chica whined.

"Don't worry, he'll be back again tomorrow." Freddy assured the yellow chicken.

"So, uh, does he not go to the bathroom, or does he just hold it in all night?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"Aye, he pees into a cup." The female fox answered. Bonnie chuckled.

"Ew!" Chica exclaimed.

"I've seen him do it with me own eye, we were both just staring at each other. It was extremely awkward." The female fox said with no emotion.

 **BOOM! PLOT TWIST! HAHAHAHA! So before you get confused, the first three chapters were all apart of Jeremy's imagination. The whole summary is pretty much a lie as well. There was no Phone Guy assisting Jeremy to hunt the Purple Guy.**

 **It was all apart of Jeremy's imagination. Jeremy did everything. He killed the kids, and he did the Bite of '87. He killed Thomas as well.**

 **Jeremy went insane after stuffed the five children. He imagined voices in his head. They finally broke him mentally. He soon went on thinking everything was a lie and that he was hunting down the Purple Guy.**

 **But here we are, with Mike Schmidt, son of Jake Schmidt. The journey has just begun.**


	5. V: One More Down

**The Color Purple**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

Mike decided to do a list of nights left. He was currently on his second night. Perhaps if his boss liked him enough, he'd get overtime pay to do more than five nights.

He checked off the second night and set the pad of paper on the wooden desk. The night-guard noticed the portion of pizza with a note, he brought it over to him.

Mike read the note out loud. "We've upgraded the generator, now it consumes less power." The night-guard crumbled the note and threw it in the trash. He then happily ate the pepperoni pizza, leaving the plate on the desk as well.

The plate fell, causing Mike to mutely curse. As he bends over to reach the shattered pieces of the plate, he uncovers a compartment blanketed with dust.

Mike picks up the pieces and throws it in the trash. Peculiarity took hold of the night-guard. He then slowly opened the compartment, revealing a golden version of Freddy lying on the floor. The night-guard pulls out the suit and places it on the ground.

Not paying attention to the cameras, Foxy departures from her cove. "Oh! You're going to regret not watching the cameras, bucko!" The female fox shouted, her feet clicking on the tiled floor, but she stopped dead in her tracks once she saw the golden suit.

She shivered in fear, slowly approaching it. Freddy watched her from the nook, confused. The brown bear approached the frightened fox. "Foxy, what is goi-" The brown bear was cut short seeing the golden suit.

"No! He was burnt!" Freddy cried. Mike lifted his eyebrows due to the voices, he exited the office seeing Freddy and Foxy. Freddy screamed and tackled Mike. Foxy then kicked the golden suit to the floor and repeatedly stabbed it with her hook.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike asked the brown bear. Freddy awkwardly chuckled before standing up. Foxy kicked the golden suit to the side, awkwardly chuckling as well.

Mike stood up, scratching his head. "This wasn't an introduction I was expecting..." Mike crossed his arms. Freddy sighed deeply, he then bowed.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I am Freddy Fazbear." The brown bear addressed himself. Mike then pointed to Foxy, who stood still behind the brown bear.

"My name is Foxy the Pirate!" The female fox merrily spoke. Mike chortled. Freddy patted Mike's back.

"Care to meet the rest of the crew?" Freddy requested. Mike shrugged. He didn't really care about the rest, but as long as he wasn't uninterested, he was up for it.

The trio approached the bunny and the chicken, who stood still. Bonnie slowly moved his eyes to the trio. His ears perked. "Who is that?" The indigo bunny asked. Freddy coughed, signaling Mike to address himself.

"My name is Mike Schmidt, your brand-new night-guard!" Bonnie's eyes went black as night. Mike stared at Bonnie, frightened. The indigo bunny lunged at the night-guard.

"You need a suit!" Bonnie shouted, strangling Mike. Freddy booted Bonnie off, his facial expression full of ire The bunny screeched, baring his sharp teeth. Freddy punched Bonnie in the face. The indigo bunny shook his head. Bonnie's ears drooped.

"He's different; we're not stuffing him!" Freddy snapped, the night-guard stared at the brown bear.

"Stuffed?" Mike thought the word stuffed was odd. He'd heard about the stories of murder, but those were ridiculous. He never believed them. They were all rumors and conspiracy theroies.

Freddy ignored the night-guard. Bonnie then approached the night-guard smiling. "Sorry for freaking out. Friends?" The indigo bunny shook Mike's hand.

Chica finally activated before shrieking in happiness. She ran towards the new night-guard, freaking out the night-guard. The yellow chicken tackled Mike, pulling him into a gigantic hug.

"Is she always this happy?" Mike asked the other three, they nodded. Chica finally allowed Mike to breathe, who gasped for air.

Freddy chuckled, picking up Mike. The night-guard stood in front of the four animatronics. For some odd reason, they acted like real humans.

* * *

 **?**

Jeremy stared down at the drop. It was possible he could use the lake to survive. He closed his eyes and jumped, feeling the air rush past his body.

The former night-guard felt as if his body was cut in half. He looked down to see that he didn't make it. Jeremy felt his entire body sting with pain.

Jeremy gasped for air. He saw a deteriorated bunny lie against the wall of the jail. The former night-guard approached the suit, touching it. Before finally dying.

The deteriorated bunny shook violently, its eyes emitting a purple color, before finally letting out a human scream. The deteriorated bunny grinned, cackling.

"The trap has sprang!" Springtrap exclaimed. He looked across from him, about five miles away, he saw the famous pizzeria. "Oh, a legend returns..." The deteriorated bunny mumbled as he walked towards the pizzeria.

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

Mike smiled as he sat down on his swivel seat. Everything was going well. It almost seemed like a crappy corny television show. The night-guard heard a low growl echo throughout the pizzeria.

Mike looked around until he felt two hands grab his hand and neck. It all happened too fast. One loud snap. The night-guard fell to the floor, lifeless as Springtrap snapped his neck.

Freddy entered the office, seeing the corpse. "Mike! NO!" Springtrap cackled. The power went off, as Freddy then played his little tune. The brown bear charged at the deteriorated bunny, who simply dodged Freddy. Springtrap grabbed Freddy and ripped his head off.

Bonnie came in and bashed Springtrap in the back, sadly doing little effect. The deteriorated bunny grabbed Bonnie's guitar and shoved it deep down his throat. Chica saw the deteriorated bunny murder her friends.

Springtrap grabbed Chica's beak and opened it all the way, causing her to scream in pain. The deteriorated bunny then pulled her mainframe out. Three down, one to go, Springtrap thought. Foxy shivered every time she heard Springrap step on the tiled floor.

"Foxy! Come out to play!" The deteriorated bunny exclaimed.

* * *

 **And that is how it ends. Mike dies. Just like that. Neck snapped. Death is everywhere, huh? Well, that is what I like! Death! DEATH EVERYWHERE! Anyway, who is the true protagonist?**

 **Give ya a hint.**

" **You lied to me, Jeremy! I faked my death in 1985 because of you! You turned insane! I can't let you kill anymore people! You killed Jake, you killed Mike! Now… it ends here…"**


	6. VI: Oblivion

**A/N-** This has extreme gore, and rape. You have been warned.

 **The Color Purple**

 _People would say faking your death is a weird thing to do. I had a perfect excuse for it, my friend, the one they called the night-guard. Jeremy Fitzgerald, oh, he was obsessed with the infamous Purple Guy._

 _He turned insane. He was broken in the inside. Using all the clues I had, I came to the conclusion Jeremy was the Purple Guy. It was in his imagination._

 _Then, he struck again. He murdered Jake Schmidt with Mangle. His entire frontal lobe bit off. That was when I realized I had to do something._

 _I had to go back to that pizzeria, to warn them. If he signed up for The Reborn Project, he might be wandering the streets right now in one of those spring-lock suits! I have to go. I have to._

The phone man threw his notebook at the wall, causing the papers to fly everywhere. He sighed deeply, clasping his forehead. The memories of the color purple, a snow fox and a janitor always made him go insane.

He had to control it. Phone Guy clenched his teeth and grabbed his car keys, running out of his apartment. The phone man entered his navy blue sedan, driving off.

Phone Guy knew what to do. He had to go to the pizzeria. Jeremy signed up for that project, he could be in there right now, murdering innocent people.

The phone man knew it had to end here. He had to kill his friend and co-worker.

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

Springtrap entered the womens' restroom, eternally smiling. The decayed bunny could pick up the soft mewl of Foxy. Springtrap busted down each door to add atmosphere until getting to Foxy's door.

The decayed bunny kicked it down, seeing the pirate fox. Springtrap simpered, slowly approaching Foxy. He could do it, right here and right now, without anybody caring about her. "You want to know how long it has been since I've used this?" The decayed bunny pointed to his pelvis as a slick member slid out.

Foxy whimpered as she slowly backed away. He pinned her to the wall, grinning. The pirate fox attempted to stab Springtrap but ultimately failed. The decayed bunny slowly traced his fingers down to her hook of her bra.

Springtrap grinned, knowing he reached his prize. The decayed bunny undid the black bra, causing it to fall to the floor. Foxy whimpered as he then felt Springtrap tease his thick fingers over her D-cup breasts.

The decayed bunny caressed her breasts, savoring the touch. He was soft, wanting to savor the moment. He was rough, seeing if he could leave marks.

Springtrap bit her neck, red liquid oozed out of the bite wound. Foxy's face glistened with freshly shed tears. The decayed bunny was enjoying this too much, he played with her female parts, savoring the touch.

He lightly flicked her right nipple, feeling it was hard. "Oh, I thought you weren't enjoying this..." The decayed bunny tease. Foxy wasn't. She tried one more time to stab the decayed bunny, but failed once again.

Springtrap then traced his index finger to Foxy's jet black panties. "No, please!" The pirate fox begged, but the decayed bunny didn't listen. He slid his hand into Foxy's panties, teasing his thick fingers over her entrance.

Springtrap then slid his middle finger in Foxy's vagina, feeling his finger be covered with her juices. The pirate fox whimpered, wishing someone could save her.

The decayed bunny slowly exited out and pulled down the pirate fox's panties, exposing her two holes. Springtrap smirked as he forced Foxy to bend over, giving him a full view.

He clasped her two cheeks and slowly slid himself in. He groaned in pleasure as he felt Foxy was tight. The decayed bunny picked up his pace, driving deeper into the fox.

Springtrap then played with her breasts as he fucked her. The decayed bunny could feel pressure rise in his tool. He slid out and spewed his load all over the fox, the liquid dripping over her ass.

But Springtrap wanted more. He searched Mike's backpack and found yogurt. "I could use this as lube." The decayed bunny mumbled. He placed the yogurt over his member, covering it.

"Let us try your other hole." Foxy gasped.

"Please! No! Don't! Ple-" She was cut short as she then felt the slick member force itself into Foxy's puckered hole. Springtrap groaned in pleasure once more, he clasped Foxy' s two cheeks and picked up his pace.

Foxy could feel Springtrap's member go deeper every thrust before finally spewing his load out once more, filling the fox's hole with his semen.

Springtrap kicked the fox in the stomach causing her to fall to the floor. "You're going to be my bitch, you got that? Now, suck!"

Foxy then got on her knees and stared at the blood-pumped tool in front of her. Springtrap grew impatient and forced the fox down on his entire length.

Her pupils went small as she gagged on the member. Springtrap smirked as he pushed her further. The decayed bunny then let her slide out, he watched her cough.

Springtrap then slapped Foxy across the face, before he heard the main door of the pizzeria open. A familiar voice echoed throughout the pizzeria. "Jeremy?" The voice exclaimed.

Foxy coughed. "Help!" The fox pleaded, Springtrap frowned and punched her in the back, breaking her endoskeleton. The fox screamed in pain. Phone Guy kicked down the restroom door, seeing Springtrap.

"I knew it. What the fuck did you do with Foxy?!" Phone Guy exclaimed as he aimed the gun at Springtrap. The decayed bunny grinned as he slowly approached the night-guard, with his member sliding back in.

"I had fun with her two holes. Wouldn't you do the same?" Springtrap asked Phone Guy. The phone man shook his head as he shot Springtrap in the knee, doing little effect.

"You sick fuck!" Phone Guy exclaimed. Springtrap chuckled. The decayed bunny attempted to punch the phone man, but Phone Guy dodged and shot the decayed bunny in the back, denting his endoskeleton.

Springtrap screamed and swung his arm, hitting the phone man in the stomach. Phone Guy winced, he then felt Springtrap's hand go through his stomach.

The phone man screamed in pain as he felt his organs be pushed back. Springtrap cackled as the phone man dropped to the floor. "I win, Phone Guy!" The decayed bunny exclaimed.

Phone Guy chuckled. "No, I made the call." Springtrap was confused by those words until he heard a rumble. He stared at the phone man.

Phone Guy then pressed the green button on the detonator, Springtrap heard beeping inside his own suit. "You really think I wouldn't rig the suits?"

Springtrap growled and approached the former night-guard. "You lit-" The decayed bunny's sentence was cut short as a fiery explosion erupted from the inside of his own suit.

Pieces of burnt skin and the parts of the suit flew everywhere. Phone Guy coughed as he limped to the pirate fox. "Don't worry, we're getting out of here."

The phone man carried the pirate fox as he ran out of the pizzeria. A wrecking ball busted into the pizzeria, causing the building to collapse.

Phone Guy threw Foxy out of the pizzeria before jumping out himself. The two landed on the hard concrete. Paramedics and police officers approach the wounded two.

They carried Phone Guy and Foxy to the amublance.

Vincent Moore stared at what was left of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was the end of a legend. Luckily, Springtrap was trapped inside, forced to live inside the demolished pizzeria. His curse would never be broken. Never.

* * *

 **Mike's Funeral**

A few weeks after the Fazbear legacy ending, Foxy and Phone Guy became a couple, knowing they made a good choice. They came to the funeral of the night-guard Mike Schmidt, who was murdered by Jeremy Fitzgerald, codenamed Springtrap.

Doll Schmidt approached the coffin and placed the picture of her boyfriend in front of the coffin. She felt salty tears stream from her eyes and onto her cheeks, Doll then went back to sit down.

Phone Guy approached the coffin. He closed his eyes and placed the picture of the Fazbear gang next to Mike's picture. The phone man touched the coffin, praying before going back to sit down.

Everyone was sad. It was a bad day. But some good came out of it. They finally killed the infamous Purple Guy. Now, they could finally rest.

* * *

 **The Crimson Plaza**

Foxy saddled on top of the phone man, bringing her leg over his. The pirate fox traced her hook down to Phone Guy's blue jeans, smirking. "Looks like ol' Foxy has found what she was looking for."

The phone man and the pirate fox made love, it was different. Foxy zoned herself out of Springtrap and the pizzeria. This is what she wanted. Peace, love, and someone who cared for her.

* * *

 **?**

 _Do you think you can get away with murder? No, you can't. You won't get away with what you did. I have proof, I have evidence. You will watch as I drag your beloved life into oblivion._


	7. VII: Echo

The Color Purple: Echo has been released, by Lord FC! Don't scream at him or anything, I gave him permission. I, for one, am excited about this. Sorry for my inactivity as well.

Don't worry- Grand Reopening 4 and Through The Night will be released soon!


End file.
